Heero's Rough Day
by mandy3
Summary: MAJOR AU!!! heero and the boys are peguins who are looking after there eggs. something happens and its not good metions of 1xR 2XH and 3xDC i can't believe really did this


1 Disclaimer: no there not mine or I wouldn't have made something like this.  
  
A.N. okay this is just weird it was an English comp assignment gone wrong. That is my only defense  
  
1.1 Heero's Rough Day  
  
It was another rough, cold Antarctic day. Groups of the emperor penguins huddled together for the warmth. One particular group was a group of guy penguins watching over their eggs. The loud conversation was drifting over the entire flock and getting on the others nerves.  
  
"Duo, I really don't think that would be a wise idea," came the quite reply of Quatre.  
  
"Aw, why not Quatre? It seems perfectly fine to me," replied Duo with a pout.  
  
"Duo, do you remember the last time you tried to go running across the glacier? You fell in a crevasse and Hilde practically pecked you into next week and the rest of the girls tore into us for not stopping you," Heero stated with his usual no frills account of the events, "Its not an experience I would like to revisit. Relena might be small but she is scary when it comes to stuff like that."  
  
"Yes Sally was just as bad," Wufei stated with a glare to Duo.  
  
"Hey now if I known they would do that I would have thought about it a bit more," Duo said defending himself.  
  
"But you still would have done it," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"You need to be more careful now Duo you are going to be a father soon," Quatre pointed out, "Its not just you anymore that you have to think about. Its another living being, your baby."  
  
"I know. But I just still have to get used to it," Duo replied.  
  
"Well now you have to train yourself think of others more often now," Heero said shifting his weight to get more comfortable around his egg. His egg. He loved to think about his and Relena's egg. Shifting a bit more Heero finally settled on a comfortable position not noticing his egg slipping off of his feet and out from behind rolling down the hill of packed snow.  
  
"Well excuse me mister perfect penguin. I know you and Relena have been excited about this since she laid her egg. But this scares me what if I lose it or something."  
  
"Calm down Duo," Trowa spoke up, "Everything will be fine. I am scared too, Dorothy would pluck me bald if anything like that ever happened to ours."  
  
"Gee, Trowa that's so comforting considering all of ours wives have about the same temperament when it comes to their eggs. I can see Hilde plucking me bald if something happened," Duo said shivering at the though of being out in -112?F weather with no feathers.  
  
"I am only saying."  
  
Ignoring the conversation Heero lend down to check his egg. To his horror it wasn't there. "Where did it go!" the panic evident in his voice, "Relena is going to have a fit!"  
  
Looking up to their friend the group saw pure panic on Heero's face. Seeing the expression on the normally stoic face caused a bit of worry along with the words that he just spoke. Questioning looks were tossed around the group. But they soon found out what made Heero so upset. Moving back Heero reveled that his egg was missing.  
  
"I feel sorry for you buddy," Duo said patting Heero's back with a flipper, " Relena is going to have a hissy-fit when she finds out. Doesn't she come back today?"  
  
"Oh no, she does. I am so not going to hear the end of this. She will pluck me bald," Heero cried out in dismay. Frantically looking around him and seeing no sign of his egg around the group, he set off down the hill.  
  
"Heero where are you going?" Quatre cried out. Panicking slightly because the girls were going to be there at sunset. And when Relena finds out that Heero lost their egg she was going to go make Heero one miserable penguin.  
  
"To find my egg what else," Heero called back with a bit of worry in his voice, "If Relena gets back early stall."  
  
"Oh man, I hope the girls will actually stay longer this time," Duo said and got agreements from around the group.  
  
****  
  
Waddling down the hill Heero looked at the snow to see if the egg was near by. Sighing at the lack of anything remotely looking like an egg he moved on to the area where the seals were. Hoping that they might not have seen an egg move into their area but at the same time hoping they did.  
  
Slowing down just out side the large circle that the seals made up he looked around the seals. Finally after what seemed a year of looking he spotted it right beside.  
  
"Oh no, not her anything but her," Heero looked on in dismay, "It just had to be Une, the only seal in the world with two personalities. Well at least she is one the outer edge of the circle and not close to Treize."  
  
Moving over the moss covered rocks that marked the area of the seals, Heero quietly and slowly made his way to flat surface that Une was resting on. Carefully, so he didn't disturb the large seal, Heero turned the egg over looking for cracks and things that might have damaged it during its long journey to the seals. Thankfully finding none Heero stretched out a flipper to roll away the egg from Une before she crushed it. But Heero brushed Une's back with the tip of his flipper and it startled the big seal.  
  
Panicked Heero picked up the egg and skittered across the rocks and mosses to the snow pack. Une's bark alerted Treize and Heero knew that the huge seal was fallowing right behind him. Turning around Heero found out that he was right as usual. Seeing Treize coming up fast behind him Heero need to think of something quick that would get him out of this mess but wouldn't harm his baby.  
  
"Figures you would have to roll so far way from the nesting grounds. You are going to be just like your mother always causing me trouble," Heero scolded his yet to be hatched offspring, and flinching at the cries the Treize was giving out, "Now, what are we going to do to get out of this mess?"  
  
Scanning the surface of the ice Heero noticed an oddly colored area and worked his was towards it. Sliding to a stop just before the odd color started Heero looked over to see a very deep but not too wide crevasse. Gaping at his luck Heero formed a quick plan in his head. If only Treize would move a bit faster it would work.  
  
Blowing Treize saw the penguin stop in the middle of the plain. Thinking that the penguin had been injured he sped up in his chase of dinner. Heero turned around at the blow that Treize had sent out. Smirking mentally as he saw the seal speed up, Heero backed away from the crevasse.  
  
Then much to Treize's dismay the penguin move forward and leaped? Then only seconds later did Treize find out why. Treize ended up in the middle of the crevasse, wedged between the two walls of ice.  
  
"Well kid, that one adventure I won't be telling your mom about," Heero quipped mentally giving a sigh of relief. Making his way towards the nesting grounds Heero kept a look out for cormorants and albatrosses. Thankfully none of the predators were out looking for a good meal.  
  
****  
  
Finally when the last mound of snow was crossed the nesting grounds came in sight.  
  
"Hey buddy," came the relieved shout of Duo, " I see that your little mishap had a happy ending," pointing to the egg.  
  
"You got back just in time Heero," Quatre said with relief.  
  
"Uh? What do you mean just in time?" Heero asked with a confused look on this face.  
  
"Heero, its almost sunset," came the reply from Trowa.  
  
"What? You're kidding?" Heero said in shock. Did it really take all day?  
  
"Heero you had better position that egg your holding cause the girls are coming up the hill," Wufei whispered.  
  
Taking the advice Heero carefully placed his egg underneath of him making sure it was sitting on his feet properly. He straightened out just as Relena, Cathy, Sally, Dorothy, and Hilde came up the mound. Rubbing their necks together Relena asked how is day went.  
  
"Just fine, nothing much happened," Heero said vowing to not ever tell his wife what really happened that day. 


End file.
